


A phone call

by Shtrigga



Series: Once in a lifetime groove [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, We're tired of your shit Mike, no one messes with Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtrigga/pseuds/Shtrigga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one time when Bergerbar wasn't necessary to attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A phone call

**Author's Note:**

> the story was inspired by this gifset  
> http://kseniyasurvivor.tumblr.com/post/122215648973/i-soooo-want-a-drabble-about-johnson-brothers
> 
> seriously, every time I watch this moment, I wanna punch Mike in the face

Mitchell lies quietly on the leather couch at j:pr office, partly because he likes to watch Anders at work but mostly if he doesn’t his lazy boyfriend will probably occupy the couch himself. None of them say anything, and even Dawn goes through the documents in silence. 

There’s an atmosphere of peace, of order, of hard work.

Then the phone rings, and judging by the gloomy look on Anders’s face, it is one of his brothers. To be more precise – _Mike_. 

Oh, Mitchell hates him _so much_ , it can’t even be expressed in words, but then again this feeling is very mutual. Both took instant dislike to each other, although in Mitchell’s defense, he tried really hard and hit it off with all the brothers. Only the eldest one was hostile.

Anders answers the phone with a sigh.

“Bergerbar. Tonight. You’re coming,” there’s finality in Mike’s voice. 

“You're kidding. Why?” Anders demands.

“Take a guess, dipshit.”

“Axl?” he purses his lips. “Look, I saved his career today, okay? I've done more than enough,” Anders says, his voice feeble.

“Yeah, bravo to you. I'm still calling a Bergerbar. And you do remember the penalty for not attending one?” Mike sneers. 

“Yes, Mikkel. You pricks get to come to my house and take anything you want.”

Mitchell raises his head, frowning. _That’s something interesting._ Johnson family never ceased to amaze him in how many different ways they invented to torture Anders. Maybe “torture” is quite a strong word but sometimes he couldn’t describe the feeling better. 

Anders hangs up and sits down with an exhausted grunt until it’s no longer possible to ignore Mitchell’s questioning look. Right now he is just too tired for explanation but the mere thought of any support, let alone his boyfriend’s, soothes him. 

“It was Mike, ” the blond says at last.

“I figured. What did he want?”

“Erm… we have to cancel our movie night tonight – he’s calling a Bergerbar.”

“What the hell is that?”

“It’s a kind of a Thing. You know, to restore brotherly relations.”

“Is there anything left to restore?” the vampire mutters with a doubting expression.

“Look, I know what it sounds like but Mike means well... It doesn’t matter anyway, I have to go. We all do.”

_Even if he doesn’t want to._

And then there’s just silence, as Anders peers blindly into the wall and tries vainly to change the subject. It’s difficult considering that the mood was ruined and now he’s facing an evening with three people who despise him the most. Well, maybe not Ty – he’s the reasonable one and friends with Mitchell. But _certainly_ Axl and Mike. 

Then the silence is finally broken. The question is burning on his lips. “Did they really do this?” Mitchell asks carefully.

“Did what?” 

“Did they really bust into your place and take your stuff?” he specifies even though it’s unnecessary.

“Ugh,” Anders waves him away, “it’s okay. I didn’t show up, so I sort of brought it on myself. And I was gonna buy a new DVD-player anyway.” 

“Oh, for god’s sake,” Mitchell clenches his fists tight. “Anything else I should know of?”

“It’s fine, man, really.”

“Okay, give me your phone,” the vampire demands.

“Why?” he asks, full of suspicion. “Mitch, look – ”

“I’m sick and tired of it, Anders, that’s why. Whatever they do to you, they do it to me too. It is my business now. Now, the phone, please?”

Anders sighs wondering all of sudden whether his plans for the evening aren’t completely ruined after all. Maybe he doesn’t have to indulge his brothers in every way possible? Honestly, he did his best to try and make it up to Axl and even then no one probably appreciated it.

So, he _does_ give his phone to Mitchell in a bold hope of being rescued from yet another unpleasant get-together with the family.

“Hey, Mike. Mitchell here,” the brunet greets, an ominous touch in his voice. “How are things?”

“The fuck you want?”

Even if Mitchell can play it nice, Mike was never the one to pretend he tolerated the guy.

“Okay… Nice chatting…” he grinds out. “So, I guess we’re skipping the part where we exchange pleasantries?”

“Listen here, bloodsucker. Whatever it is you and my brother had planned for the evening, this is not going to happen, okay?” Mike raises his voice. “And tell him, if he doesn’t want to attend a family meeting, he should grow a pair of balls and call personally, not ask you for a favor.”

“He didn’t,” Mitchell replies. 

“Well, the answer is still no. Anders _will_ come whether he wants it or not,” he says plainly. “Or – ”

“Spare me, I’ve heard your conversation.”

“Good. Better watch out for the flat, then,” Mike sneers. “My brother should’ve known better than to give everyone keys to his place.”

“It’s certainly not Anders’s fault he grew up to be a nervous person,” Mitchell hisses, simmering with anger, realizing he is fairly on the verge of losing all control of himself.

“A coward, you wanted to say?”

Now there’s definitely the mockery in Mike’s tone, and that just pissed him off. For a moment, Mitchell is silent. When he speaks again, his voice is cold and final.

“Okay, that’s what is going to happen. Anders is not going to your stupid _Burger Bar_ , or whatever it is you called it. He has… _we_ have our own plans and our own life which is just fucking amazing without your being involved.”

There’s a long pause.

“Tell me, Mitchell,” he finally dares to say his name, “how does it feel to poison him against me?”

“Oh I don’t know. You’re much savvier at poisoning your brothers against Anders.” 

“Don’t give me this shit! Before you showed up, everything was okay – ”

“You mean «everything was under _your_ control?» Well, it’s not. Not anymore. Now, if you want to blame it on Anders, you’ll have to deal with me first,” he winks reassuringly at frozen Anders. “Because I’m not blind and I can see things for what they are. Anders’s changed, you know. Hell, maybe he always was like this but too scared to show it in front of his family.”

“Right. He’s fucking saint now.”

“Maybe. How would you know? You never really talked to him.”

Mike is going to say something but falters shaking his head.

“You know what? Do what you want, both of you. I’m tired of having this conversation,” he wants to disconnect but is stopped by a hasty reply.

“Wait, Mike, I actually never said what I intended to say in the first place,” Mitchell gives a broad grin.

“What’s that?” he asks tiredly.

“If I ever see you in Anders’s flat, other than he invited you himself, or Axl, or whoever of you trying to «take» his stuff…. For all I know it can be _mine_ ‘cause we live together and share things, so… I will consider it as a threat to me. If so much as one fucking sock’s missing… I know where to find you.”

“And what will you do?” Mike snaps.

“I will do only something I’m sure Anders will never regret about.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” he repeats before handing the phone over to Anders. “I think we’re done here.”

The blond looks at him in utter silence and bewilderment. “That was harsh.”

“You think I shouldn’t have?” 

Mitchell starts to worry wondering if he went too far. After all, Anders managed to deal with his family long before he was in the picture. But with Mike… Mitchell agreed that things were always getting out of hand. The guy didn’t like him and showed it in the most aggressive way possible and the brunet couldn’t help but show teeth. In every sense.

He waits patiently for the answer, and then Anders, suddenly relaxed, leans back in his chair, his mouth quirks up in a smile.

“So, what movie are we watching tonight?”

“Erm… I was thinking «Casablanca»,” Mitchell smiles back openly. “There was something I wanted to show you.”


End file.
